


Grand Blue Dreaming Of You

by Waididsheeran



Category: Grand Blue, Grand Blue (Anime), Grand Blue Dreaming, Grand Blue |ぐらんぶる
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waididsheeran/pseuds/Waididsheeran
Summary: This takes place after episode 12 of Grand Blue Dreaming Anime. This story will revolve around Iori Kitahara and Chisa Kotegawa and their budding romance. What happens when Chisa develops feelings for Iori? Will Iori reciprocate her feeling? Would someone else come in between them? I do not plan for this to be a short fanfic so stay tuned! Frequently updated! Iori x Chisa fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Welcome! I have read countless fanfictions, and this will my the first one that I will be writing! This will be about Grand Blue – a manga turned anime that I instantly fell in love with. This story will mainly revolve around Iori Kitahara and Chisa Kotegawa and their budding romance. The story will not dive straight into it though so do not fret! I have so many ideas for this! The story will take place right after episode 12 of Grand Blue, so please watch that before reading this story! And again, it is my first fanfiction so do go easy on me I’ll try to do my best! Without further ado here it is.....

Iori Kitahara – Age 20 (College student)

Kohei Imamura – Age 20 (College student)

Chisa Kotegawa – Age 20 (College student)

Aina Yoshiwara – Age 20 (College student)

Azusa Hamaoka – Age 21 (College student)

Nanaka Kotegawa – Age 25 (Diving instructor)

Shinji Tokita – Age 23 (College student)

Ryujiro Kotobuki – Age 23 (College student)

_Italics – Dreaming/ Flashback/ “telepathy”?_

 

 

On the airplane, on the way back from Miyako,

The whole PAB gang were chatting animatedly about their time in Miyako. Even the dynamic duo Iori and Kohei were talking peacefully. Well until…, Kohei had a smug smile and said to Iori, “My pocket feels heavy Kitahara, I wonder what it could be…”, and pulled out his driver’s license. A tick mark appeared on Iori’s head as he started to pull Kohei’s ear and yelled “SHUT UP! EVEN WITHOUT MY LICENSE I AM STILL A BETTER DIVER.” The surrounding passengers turned and looked at time. Kohei retaliated by pulling Iori’s hair, “KEEP DREAMING IDIOT SINCE THAT’S ALL YOU ARE GOOD AT.” At this point the passengers had sweat drops on their head. Aina sighed and looked towards Azusa and said, “Those two always find something to fight about don’t they.” “C’mon Aina-chan this much should be normal for you now” “That is true…, but they shoul-” “And you are a lot more fun when you are drunk you know” Azusa added with a cheeky smile. Aina turned beet red and steam came out of her ears and started to stutter she recalled the “fond” memories of last night. Azusa simply laughed at her as she turned even more red, “You wanted to enjoy your youth, too didn’t you?” she continued to tease her.

Nanaka laughed at the scene in front of her. She turned and looked at Chisa, who was looking through the photos she printed, deep in thought – a look of longing was evident on her face. “She really has been really quiet ever since we boarded the plane.” Nanaka muttered, concerned for her sister. Aina snapped out of her trance, “Yeah, I tried to talk to her, but she only replied with one or two words.” Chisa didn’t hear any of what her friends were saying. She was focused on one photo, it was a selfie of her and Iori in their wet suits, sitting on the edge of the boat, arms around each other’s shoulder smiling brightly at the camera while Iori was giving a peace sign. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she recalled that day. _The whole gang was on a yacht. Today was the day they were going diving. “The air is so cooling and fresh!” Aina said to Iori. The two were looking out of the yacht enjoying the scenery. However, Iori couldn’t hear Aina through the loud sounds of the wind and waves. He leaned in towards Aina so their faces were centimetres apart and shouted “WHAT? I CAN’T HEAR YOU CAKEY!” Aina immediately turned red and pushed Iori’s face away with her hands and yelled “THAT’S TOO CLOSE YOU IDIOT!” “Heh, the amateur is getting excited” Kohei mocked. “I CAN HEAR THAT YOU BASTARD!” Nanaka then came up and asked for them to gather. “Alright we are going to dive to 17meters deep for 40minutes. So, everyone, please get ready!” As soon as she finished, the PAB seniors all started to take off their pants. “OKAY OKAY LETS GO CHANGE IN THE DRESSING ROOM INSTEAD!” Aina said exasperatedly “So Kitahara, what are you going to do? You need a license to dive 17meters?” Kohei asked. “Don’t worry about me, the rest of the passengers are letting me join their trial dive for the first and second dives.” “How about the third dive? Everyone is planning to go for three dives…” Aina chipped in. “Well I guess I’ll just wait on board.” “M-Maybe I should ask them to let me join the trial dive instead…, im not confident that I’ll be able to dive properly.” Aina questioned meekly. “Nonsense! You will do just fine! I am confident in your abilities! And you have her with you as well!” Iori replied while pulling Chisa in front of him. “The ocean here is so beautiful here, you should go as far as you can” he continued. Chisa eyed Iori carefully as he left them to join the trail diving group. He turned back and added on with a smile “Bye. Make sure to have fun!”_

_One by one the rest of the group jumped into the water. “Go slow alright and stay calm. Now let’s equalize pressure.” Nanaka, the diving instructor said. After doing that, they all dived down into the depths. “The ocean is so beautiful…, so many different species of fishes, turtles and aquatics plants.” Kohei thought as everyone stared in awe at the magnificent sight that was the ocean. They found a baby turtle and its mother swimming together. Everyone swam towards the pair. Chisa took out her camera and started to take photos of it. Meanwhile above them was Iori, looking down at them, with a wistful smile on his face. At the depth he was at, there were not many things to look at. Still, it was a sight to behold. Awhile later, everyone was back on board, taking off half of their wet suits. “The turtles got really close didn’t they!” “That was amazing!” “We were lucky to see a parent with a child.” “Its as amazing as 2D!” “Were you able to see it Iori?” Tokita-senpai asked. Iori replied with a smile, “No, it’s too bad.” “Well then come on here! We took pictures” Tokita-senpai replied and showed him the picture Chisa took. “Woah, I wish I could’ve seen that up close!” Kohei came up with a pompous smile and said “Well if you had you license you could have. Work harder next time junior.” “Hearing you say that of all people really ticks me off.” Iori replied while holding up his fist. “Come here guys, lets share what we saw just now!” Azusa said. They sat down together in a circle and began sharing what they saw. “Did you see that jellyfish just now?” … “Oh! How about the school of colourful fish?” … Iori looked around and found that everyone was engrossed in their own conversations. He couldn’t help but feel left out. “Well I’ll get the tea then” Iori stood up and let out a sigh. Chisa looked up at him and immediately felt a pang in her chest as she realised that Iori was being left out on all the conversation. As Iori left, she eyed him all the way. She wanted to call out to him, but she was too shocked, never had she ever seen the usually hyperactive teen look like that…_

_It was now time for the second dive. Everyone wasted no time as they were eager to witness the beauty that was the ocean. While they were diving, Nanaka pointed up. “It was the turtle and her child from before.” Chisa thought, “It looks just like the aquarium…” She recalled Iori at the aquarium looking in awe at all the sea animals and then she recalled what happened just now, Iori’s mournful face as he let out a sad sigh then she recalled Iori as he came back from the aquarium, “Next time I want to see the ocean up close…” She turned back and looked around for Iori, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted him a few meters above her. “He can’t see it from over there…” Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her ears. A few minutes later, everyone was on board again, talking animatedly about their second dive into the cerulean paradise. “Eh? Wheres Iori?” asked Azusa “Oh, he said he was going to rest on the deck” Tokita-senpai responded. “Oh, I see. Iori has been quiet today.” “You’re right” Kotobuki-senpai added in. “Maybe he is feeling sick?” Chisa couldn’t take it anymore, she stood up and walked to her sister, Nanaka. “Onee-chan, I’m going to skip the third dive.” “Oh, what happened Chii-chan?” “Nothing much, my ear aches abit.” She waited till everyone else went for their third and final dive. When they were finally gone, she went to find Iori, half-expecting him to be drinking some beer or whatever. However, she found him sitting cross legged facing towards the ocean. To Chisa, it looked as if Iori was really depressed. Chisa looked around to make sure there was no one nearby and struggled to think of what to say to cheer up Iori. “You know Iori, it’s too bad you couldn’t dive with everyone today, but this isn’t the last time we will go diving together.” She squeaked out. After getting no response from Iori, she added “We’re going somewhere shallow tomorrow where you can do more trial dives.” Still getting no response, she started getting anxious and continued, “That’s right!” as she started to wave her arms around, “I got tickets to the aquarium at work the other day! If you want-” “Chisa.” Iori finally spoke. She waited for him to continue nervously._

_He turned around, face green and scrunched up with his hand cupped over his mouth, “You know…, the boat really rocks back and forth…” “Huh.” Chisa deadpanned. Iori fell over and curled up in a fetal position, “I should have taken the motion sickness pills like they told me to.” Chisa on one hand felt really embarrassed as she made a big deal about this but on the other she was glad that he wasn’t moping around. “So, are you just seasick?” “What do you mean “just”? I feel horrible!” Iori retorted. Chisa facepalmed and went to make some hot coffee for them. “A-Ah thank y-you Chisa.” Iori said trembling, still feeling the effects of seasickness. “Well you know Chisa, you’re a good woman.” “What? What are you talking about” She asked, obviously confused. Iori gave a big smile, “You were thinking about me when I was left here alone. Chisa blushed and averted her eyes from Iori, “Well, not really…” “Don’t worry, Chisa. I’m not going to hate anyone just because of this.” Wind blew towards them, causing their hair to fly everywhere. “Diving is amazing,” he continued. “I never imagined it’d be fun on the boat as well.” “The boat?” questioned Chisa. “Yeah, when you guys were talking about what you saw underwater, eating lunch together, feeling the breeze and sunlight while the boat moves, and just us talking about this…, its fun you know!” Iori explained with a million-watt smile, “It feels amazing!” Chisa averted her eyes as she blushed once again. “It’s too bad I can only participate in the trail diving, but I want to come again” “I-I see…” Chisa was still feeling the effects of earlier, this Iori was so much different then the Iori she knew. It was a welcome change for her. “You didn’t go on the third dive either, so you would want to come again too, right?” “Well, yeah…” She gave a cheeky smile and pointed at Iori, “If you treat me.” “Well I don’t have much you know, maybe if I win the lottery.” He laughed. “Then I’m not going to get my hopes up.” She replied jokingly. “C’mon, lets take a photo together!” Iori suggested, “lets remember this trip forever alright?” Chisa blushed again for what seems like the thousandths time today. “S-Sure Iori.” She took out her camera as they got into their positions. Iori rested his hand behind her neck. This caught Chisa by surprise, but after a few seconds, she did the same. They both gave their widest smiles into the camera that Chisa was holding and Iori gave a peace sign. *click* Chisa looked at the photo, “here, Iori, look.” “Woah!” Iori gasped “What is it?” asked Chisa. “You should smile more you know, Chisa. You look really cute here.” Iori gave her a thumbs up. Chisa turned a new shade of red and looked at her feet, “baka.”_

“Chii-chan, Chii-chan,” “Huh?” Chisa snapped out of her flashback and looked around, to find Nanaka shaking her shoulder. “We have already landed Chii-chan, are you okay?” Nanaka asked, concern lacing through her voice. “Y-Yeah I am fine, just a little tired I guess…” With that they walked out of the plane with the rest of the gang. “Its good to be back…” voiced out Azusa, “Definitely!” “NOOOO WE WANTED TO STAY LONGER THERE” Kohei and Iori both cried out, with waterfalls coming out of their eyes. “C’mon you two, lets go home, everyone is tired” Aina said with a sigh.

 

Authors Note: Annnnd that’s chapter 1. Abit of a slow start, I know, but I don’t want this story to be short, I want it to go on for quite a bit.  Anyways, until next time! Please rate and review! Thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Iori pushed open the doors of the diving shop, Grand Blue, “We are home!” “Ah welcome back home guys!” Toshio Kotegawa, Chisa’s father, said. “Cmon, have a seat.”, “So, how was the trip?” He asked everyone. Immediately everyone started to explain the exciting things that they had done. “We went diving and saw so many different kinds of sea animals, it was so magical…” Aina started off with a dreamy look on her face. “We also saw a sea turtle swimming with her child.” Nanaka added on. “Really? That’s quite rare you know? You guys are lucky!” Toshio explained. “So, did you guys do Otōri*?” he asked.  Iori and Kohei’s faces immediately paled and Aina’s face turned cherry red. The rest of the members just howled in laughter. Chisa bit down on her lips as she tried her best to not burst out laughing. In the end it was to no avail as she too, burst out laughing. “So, I guess you guys did, and? What happened?” Since no one had calmed down from their high, Chisa decided to pass her camera over to her dad. “AH, I AM FEELING QUITE TIRED AFTER A LONG FLIGHT,” Iori abruptly stood up comically, “HA-HA, ME TOO KITAHARA I AM GOING TO GO SLEEP NOW” Kohei followed suit and both walked stiffly towards Iori’s room. “A-Ah, I, d-don’t think I am feeling t-too good, I-I think I should g-go rest too,” Aina managed to murmur out through her quivering lips. Although despite not looking her best, she managed to dash away so fast there was a smoke cloud behind her. Their antics only made the rest laugh harder.

As Toshio skimmed through the photos, he found an _interesting_ photo. It was of Aina holding a bottle of vodka in one hand and the other trying to pull off Iori’s boxers as he tried to escape. “HAHAHA, this certainly is intriguing!” Toshio exclaimed. At this point most of them had sobered up and were ready to tell the tale. Azusa started off, “Well, it started when we got back from diving…”

_The PAB gang was walking back to their temporary home, they just finished their diving expedition. Leaves crunched beneath their feet as they walked. Iori rubbed his hands together for warmth, “Its only late fall and its already this cold.” A gust of chilly wind blew into his face has soon as he said that. The two muscular men of the group, Tokita-senpai and Kotobuki-senpai were leading the group. The cool breeze did not seem to bother them the slightest as they were chatting away animatedly. Following behind them were Azsua, Nanaka, Kohei and Aina who were also babbling amongst themselves, oblivious to the weather. “H-How are t-they not cold?” A voice called out beside him. Iori turned and looked at Chisa who was hugging herself, shivering. Deciding to be a gentleman, he handed over his overshirt to Chisa, “Here, wear this.” Chisa looked up at Iori, “Won’t you get cold too Iori?” “Don’t worry about me Chisa,” he smiled. “I’m a big boy, a little cold won’t keep me down.” Despite saying this, Chisa noticed Iori’s lips quivering even though he was trying to hide it. Chisa narrowed her eyes, “Well, if you say so.” Iori’s nose burned in the frigid air, as he tried his best not to let his expression show. “Dammit, you can hold it in” he chided himself… “AAAACHOOOO” “shit” He facepalmed mentally. Chisa smirked, “Didn’t you say you could handle the cold? Big boy?” “O-Of course I can, that was e-er, t-there was a feather in my face!” He exclaimed. “C’mon here Iori.” Puzzled, Iori walked over to Chisa. “If we walk closely together you will be less cold right…?” Chisa managed out, cheeks flushed. “I-I er yeah…” Iori’s breathing quickened, his heart started to race, and Goosebumps started to form on his skin. Chisa slowly wrapped her arms around him, he was shivering. Chibi Iori was doing back flips in his head. “I have never in my twenty years been so close to a girl!” He too, managed to carefully wrap his hands around Chisa, so that there was virtually no space between them but not to the extent that she would feel uncomfortable. Chisa was chewing at her lips at the close contact that they were sharing._

_“Ahem…” Iori and Chisa were snapped out of their daydream and found Aina and Kohei staring at them. Azusa, Kotobuki-senpai and Tokita-senpai had large grins on their faces with Azusa giving Iori a wink and a thumbs up. Kohei’s eyes and mouth opened wide with disbelief, not because Iori was getting close to a girl, but because that girl was Chisa. Usually Chisa would stay at least a hundred meters away from Iori if possible but now… “A-Ah you see…, this isn’t what it looks like!” Chisa stammered. “Y-yeah, you know, we both got cold, so we thought…” Iori explained. “UH HUH” everyone exclaimed. “Urg! I don’t care anymore!” With that, Aina stomped off. Before anyone could go after her, an ominous feeling washed over everyone. With great resolve, everyone turned their heads towards the source of the killing-intent. It was Nanaka. Iori gulped and a bead of cold sweat travelled down his spine. Nanaka wore a smile that would normally melt Iori’s heart but now he wished a hole would just swallow him up. “Neh Iori-kun…” “Y-Yes? Nanaka-san.” Iori quivered at the intense gaze of Nanaka. With smile still plastered on her face, she walked slowly towards Iori. Everyone else except Chisa ran away towards the direction that Aina went off to. “Nee-chan its not what it looks like!” Chisa exclaimed unwrapping her hands from Iori. Instantly she missed the warmth that came from Iori. “We were just cold, so we figured we would do this to warm up!” Chisa gabbled out. Iori was still rooted to the ground unable to move. Nanaka’s beautiful face scrunched up, deep in thought. Meanwhile Iori was sweating bricks, his heart was going to burst out of his ribcage. He remembered Tokita-senpai and Kotobuki-senpai telling him that Nanaka was a siscon. “I’m going to die! I’m actually going to die!” He thought. “Oh, was that it?” Nanaka asked. “Huh.” Was the what Chisa and Iori collectively said. “I’m glad both of you are closer now. Last time all you guys would do was fight. I’m glad.” Nanaka explained, “Now then, lets join up with the rest.” With that she turned and walked off with Chisa and Iori following close behind. “What was that about Chisa?” “Don’t ask me.”_

_When they reached their temporary house, they found the whole PAB club there. “Okay since everyone is here, listen up. It’s about Otōri. One of the main reasons we came to Miyako.” Tokita-senpai began. “The restaurant we were planning to go to is closed, so we have to cancel those plans.” Kotobuki-senpai continued. Iori and Kohei sighed in relief. “Otōri means endless drinking, right?” Aina asked. “Yeah,” replied Iori, “We escaped an endless World Championship.” Kohei added on, content with what had happened. Iori added on with a satisfied face “It’s going be a peaceful night in Miyako tonight-” “BUT, we don’t come to Miyako every day!” Tokita-senpai interrupted Iori. “So, let’s do our own Otōri!” Kotobuki-senpai exclaimed. Iori looked at Kohei and nodded. They set off in a full sprint towards the door like their lifes depended on it-it probably did. Just before they reached the door, Tokita-senpai grabbed their shoulders, “Now…, freshmen don’t get so crazy…” They turned around, to see Kotobuki-senpai sitting on top of a huge pot with a huge “grin” that made him look like the devil incarnate “Well then. Let’s begin.” He said sinisterly. Iori and Kohei tensed up and gulped, accepting that their fate had been sealed. “What do you mean our own Otōri?” Iori asked. “Don’t get so agitated, we’re about to explain.” Answered Tokita-senpai. “Basically, we’re going to drink from the same pot,” Kotobuki-senpai explained and pointed towards the 4-foot pot he was sitting on top of earlier, “And since it’s hard to find a drink that everyone likes, and it would be sad if not everyone has a good time, so,” “WE ARE GOING TO DRINK SOMETHING EVERYONE HATES!” Both senpais exclaimed together. “That’s what you’re doing to be fair?” Kohei and Iori deadpanned. “Everyone will have to take turns to spin and pour in your drink and say a few words, like, this is for the beautiful island or something.” Tokita-senpai began. “We’re going to say a few serious things first.” Kotobuki-senpai added._

_“We all came from different places, but we have gathered together in the same place.” “I’m glad we could ride on the same boat and drink from the same pot.” “Everyone here is a comrade and a friend.” “Even if life leads us down separate paths, the time we spent together will never disappear. Let’s treasure today and never forget the memories of our youth!!” Then, they started to pour in their drinks. Everyone was shocked. No one thought that the 2 easy going senpais were capable of such a speech. “That was a great speech senpai,” Iori voiced out, “I never thought you were- 96PERCENT ALCOHOL??” “NO NO NO. That’s a bit too much don’t you think senpai.” Kohei exclaimed. “YOU IDIOTS! THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MEMORIES OF YOUTH! YOU WON’T REMEMBER ANYTHING AFTER DRINKING SO MUCH!” Kohei and Iori both shouted out. They watched on helplessly as another senpai started to pour in more 96percent alcohol. “Oi, oi, you really don’t want us to remember, tonight do you?” Kohei exasperated. Another senpai came up to the pot, “I’ve spent all my time studying chemistry, so I don’t really know what to say at times like these. So, at least, I’m going to do whatever I can!” He held up a bottle of ethanol. “DON’T PUT THAT IN!!!” Kohei and Iori exclaimed once agin. “Ha ha ha, I was just joking. Of course, I wouldn’t put that in, if I put that in, the alcohol percentage would go down.” “Kitahara, if we do a toast with that, there’s no chance we’ll survive!” Kohei whispered. “Its ok Kohei, lets put in some water and act like nothing happened.” “Yeah, lets lower the alcohol percentage to a safe level. “Hey Iori, Kohei! Its your turn!” Kotobuki-senpai called out. “Okay!” “Sure!” Iori walked towards the pot, “WHAT THE HELL, ITS ALMOST FULL!” Out of surprise and fear, he stepped back and accidentally elbowed one of the senpai on the nose. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry!” Iori immediately apologised. The senpai waved him off, “Don’t worry about it, now go say your blessings and pour in your drink. No one in PAB would get mad over something as trivial as that.” Kohei let out a sigh of relieve, “Ok then, I’ll put in my drink.” Kohei began to uncap his bottled water to pour in when a strong hand grabbed him. “OI KOHEI! KNOCK IT OFF!” “Elbowing you is okay, but not this? You’re getting mad about the wrong thing!” Kohei defended himself. “E-Er how about this then?” The duo held up a small pot that read 60percent alcohol. “Well, I guess we can accept that.” “Wait you guys, you have to say a few words first.” Tokita-senpai reminded them. “Oh! That’s right.” Said Iori._

_Kohei began to look around frantically, “What’s wrong Kohei?” Iori asked. “I can’t come up with anything to say.” He replied while biting his nails. “Dammit, what should I do?” Kohei said while moping in a corner. “Well, why don’t you introduce yourself?” Iori suggested. “Oh, I see! I can say my name, my hobby, and my favourite quote.”  “Okay freshmen! Let’s hear a few words.” Tokita-senpai said. “Name, hobby, favourite quote…, name, hobby, favourite quote…, name, hobby, favourite quote…” Kohei chanted under his breath. Iori cleared his throat. “Thanks to this club, I realized how great—” “Kohei Imamura!” “—is, even though I used to hate it. Even though I got dragged into—” “Anime and games!” “—at first, I think it’s really great now. I’ll work hard so that someday, I’ll be able to say—” “Kohei-oniichan, marry me!” “—I’m going to do my best!” “KNOCK IT OFF YOU IDIOT!” Iori shouted while smashing the small pot of alcohol onto Kohei’s head as he continued to bash Kohei with words, “YOU RUINED MY HEARTFELT SPEECH BASTARD!” “That was a good speech huh? Kotobuki.” Asked Tokita-senpai. “Yeah, they talked about how they grew closer to each other.” Kotobuki-senpai replied._

_“Does everyone have a cup?” Tokita-senpai asked. “Look, Kitahara,” Kohei showed Iori his phone, “this shows how to do Otōri the right way.” “What? That means…” “Yeah. We don’t have to drink like this!” With that the duo walked confidently towards Tokita-senpai and Kotobuki-senpai. “Senpai, look at this, it’s about Miyako Otōri.” Both senpai leaned down to take a closer look at the phone. Kohei continued, “The leader says a few words and takes a drink. After that, everyone drinks when it’s their turn. Finally, the leader drinks again, and says a few words again before switching with the next leader. This repeats for each person.” “Oh, I see” Tokita-senpai said, “That means…, we have to do at least twelve toasts!” Kotobuki senpai continued while everyone one else started to pour in even more alcohol. “We don’t have enough alcohol for that, let’s just put all this in.” Another senpai added._

_“I *ow* didn’t *ow* expect *ow* that *ow* to *ow* happen *OW*” Kohei managed out while getting slapped around by Iori. “Well screw it! We’re used to strong drinks!” Iori exclaimed. “You’re right, the only thing now is the strength of mind to avoid drowing in alcohol!” Kohei added on._

_*10minutes later*_

_“That’s great guys!” “Yeah that’s it!” All the senpais cheered for Iori and Kohei as they danced on top of a table, arms around the others neck chugging down more alcohol – not to mention they stripped down to their boxers. While they are enjoying their drinks, further back in the room sat a group of four, Chisa, Aina, Nanaka and Azusa. “We’ve seen this many times before.” Aina said with a small smile. Chisa look towards the group of boys with disapproval and let out a sigh. “They look like they’re having fun.” Mentioned Nanaka. “This is so relaxing.” Azusa chimed in. Tokita-senpai let out a grunt, “Whats wrong?” asked Kotobuki-senpai. “We’re out of booze.” He replied “Huh, already?” Iori asked. “That’s no wonder, you guys drank so much.” Aina deadpanned. “Sigh, I’ll go and buy some.” Aina said. “Thanks, everyone else is drunk and you are the only one who brought a license to drive.” Tokita-senpai said. Aina pointed at Iori, “It’s too much for me to carry alone, so come with me.” “Oh, of course.” They got into a van that they had rented. After shutting the door, Aina realised that Iori was still in his boxers “Wait a minute. What are you doing?” Iori looked at his bare chest and apologised, “Oh, sorry. I didn’t notice.” – and proceeds to put on his seatbelt. Aina gave Iori a ‘I’m so done with your crap’ expression and hid her face in the palm of her hands, “I WASN’T TRYING TO TELL YOU TO PUT ON YOUR SEATBELT!”_

_After they bought the booze…,                                                                                                                       Aina rested her head on the driving wheel, and started to whisper to herself, almost as if she was in a trance. “My first trip to a tropical island… Night has arrived, the sky high above and the wide sea has set me free…,” she paused as she looked up at the vast, seemingly empty sky, “And, maybe that’s why… this idiot went outside half-naked.” And to her right was Iori trying to explain to a police officer that there was nothing going on in the van._

_“I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!” Aina fumed as her and Iori stepped into the house with two boxes of booze. “C’mon, I didn’t notice. Don’t be mad.” Iori apologised while scratching the back of his head. “What happened Aina?” asked Tokita-senpai. Aina pointed her finger at Iori while lashing out, “This idiot got out the car dressed like that!” “I couldn’t help it, after drinking all that, I felt really warm.” Iori explained. “Oh no wonder.” Replied a fully naked Tokita-senpai, next to a fully naked Kotobuki-senpai and Kohei in his boxers. “It does feel liberating.” Mused Kohei. “It happens a lot.” Reassured Kotobuki-senpai. “WHY ARE YOU GUYS AGREEING WITH IORI?” “But, Cakey, think about it.” Iori said. “What? And stop calling me that name.” Retorted Aina. “A tropical island, a starry sky, going for a drive with a guy… These are the memories of youth you wanted right?” Iori said with a grin. Tick marks appeared on Aina’s forehead. “Maybe if the guy wasn’t a HALF-NAKED PERVERT!” Iori sighed and placed his hands on Aina’s shoulders. “I see, sorry about that.” “Do you understand now?” Asked Aina. “Yeah…, I do, but even for me… Going out fully naked is hard.” Aina glowered down at him, “I wasn’t trying to say you didn’t strip enough! You guys don’t have to take off your clothes when you drink, do you!?” The guys just looked at her blankly. “Stop looking at me like you don’t know what I’m talking about!” “Hey, hey. Have a drink and relax.” Azusa said with a smile while trying to console Aina whom now had smoke emitting from her nose. “You know what? I will!” Aina snatched up one of the two drinks Azusa had been holding. Azusa tried to stop Aina, “Wait! That’s mine…”  But it was too late, Aina had already began to chug down the drink. The effects are immediate – Her eyes glossed over, and she began to tip over, luckily, Azusa was quick enough to catch her before she hit the floor. “What was in the drink?” Questioned Kohei. “The left overs from the Otōri… I diluted it though…” “But it is probably still over 30 percent alcohol.” Said Kohei. “But this isn’t bad either.” Iori said with a smile. “Yeah, its quiet now.” Agreed Kohei. “Hm? You woke up Aina?” Kohei asked surprised. Aina had a dreamy look on her, now flushed, face. “Neh, Iori?” Aina asked with a timid voice as she slowly walked to wards Iori. “What’s wrong Cakey?” “Iori, you are really dull, aren’t you?” Aina slurred. “Huh? What do you mean? What’s dull about me?” Kohei had a sneaky suspicion on where this was going. “You ARE dull. You didn’t notice what I was trying to tell you!” Whined Aina. Iori’s face scrunched up with confusion. Kohei spit out his drink as he heard this. “What are you talking about?” Asked Iori who was growing with confusion. “Well, I thought about it… You’re so dull, so you wouldn’t get it even if I told you,” Whispered Aina. “I have to show you through my actions…” “Wait a minute C-Cakey, are we about to get the true end?” Questioned Kohei. “I can’t take it anymore! If you don’t get it no matter what I say! Then, I’ll just-” With that, Aina grabbed Iori by the face and said in the most sinister tone, “I’ll watch. Take it off.” “Oh, so that’s what you meant.” Sighed Kohei. “W-Wait now that you say that-” Began Iori. “Oh, I see, I see. I guess I’LL TAKE IT OFF FOR YOU!” Said ‘The devil incarnate’ Aina. “W-Wait! Calm down Cakey!” Iori begged as Aina started to pull off his boxers. “Well, I’ll leave you two lovebirds at it then.” Kohei started to wave goodbye. “Where do YOU think you are going KOHEI?” Aina turned around, “You’re NEXT!” While the duo was doing everything in their power to stop Aina from tearing off their boxers, the rest burst out laughing. *Click*_

“…and that’s what happened.” Ended Azusa. Toshio gave a hearty laugh, “Sounds like everyone of you had fun.” Everyone gave a roar of approval. “Well, I’m sure all of you are tired, so go rest up!” “Yes sir!” Everyone collectively said as they returned to their respective rooms. “I’m glad Iori and Kohei showed up, things have become more interesting around here.” Toshio mused.

 

Author’s note: And that’s it for chapter 2! I made it abit longer than chapter 1 and I also tried to add in more ‘show not tell’ into my chapter today since a kind soul told me that would improve the overall story. I’m glad about how this chapter turned out! Make sure to follow the story to make sure you don’t miss out on future updates! And do leave a review, it helps to motivate me to write even more for you lot! Thanks for reading! Jaa-ne!

 _Otōri_ : it is a drinking custom in Miyako Island, Okinawa Prefecture, Japan. The custom involves one person offering a toast to each of several other people in a round.


End file.
